


If You Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled and remained near a sick pet alligator for many hours.





	If You Suffer

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled and remained near a sick pet alligator for many hours. He didn't laugh or smile as usual. Not even when he scratched the alligator's snout. The Sewer King was never able to heal the alligator. His tears were revealed after its life ended. Suffer the consequences.

 

THE END


End file.
